


Confie em min

by Manutrampuscki



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist Series | Dr. Lazlo Kreizler Series - Caleb Carr
Genre: Fluff, Laszlo needs a hug, M/M, second season
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manutrampuscki/pseuds/Manutrampuscki
Summary: Voltando da revoltante execução de Martha, Laszlo está se afogando em suas emoções e sentimentos, mas Jonh está lá para impedir que ele afunde.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/John Schuyler Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Confie em min

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira vez aqui, espero que gostem.

Faziam poucas horas desde que Laszlo havia entrado naquela cela pútrida, seu objetivo era tentar descobrir se Martha havia realmente matado crueldade a filha recém nascida, mas a sucessão dos fatos ainda passavam em sua mente, o discurso claro de uma mãe em luto e não de uma assassina como a acusavam, e a cena covarde e repulsiva de ver a pobre mulher inocente morrer de modo tão sádico, tratando a injustiça de sua execução como um espetáculo pavoroso aos homens que a condenaram.

Mesmo que o alienista já estivesse longe daquele lugar, na segurança de sua carruagem, ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro de carne queimada impregnado em suas narinas, enquanto em sua mente ecoavam as últimas palavras ditas pela mulher, _"encontre minha filha"_ , um desejo desesperado de uma mãe cujo quem mais amava foi-lhe arrancado da maneira mais nefasta possível, carregando a dor da perda e da culpa até seu leito de morte.

Ele vira seu rosto para encarar as ruas movimentadas dos subúrbios de Nova Iorque, procurando desviar seus pensamentos dos horríveis acontecimentos anteriores, mas parecia algo impossível quando sentia a culpa crescer em seu peito, _ele não pode salvá-la_.

\- Laszlo, você está bem? - O alienista é acordado de seus pensamentos por Jonh que cutuca levemente seu ombro, ele estava tão envolto em suas reflexões para perceber que já haviam percorrido todo o caminho até o Instituto Kreizler.

\- Ah... Sim. - O doutor responde tentando soar o melhor possível em sua condição.

Então os olhos de Moore foram de imediato ao alienista, ele não parecia bem, não era como se o homem não tivesse presenciado coisas horríveis antes, mas dessa vez parecia pior, os últimos acontecimentos estavam visivelmente o afetando. Seus ombros estavam encolhidos, sua coluna retraída, enquanto seu braço mais fraco era agarrado fortemente junto do peito e seu rosto espelhava um olhar perdido, Jonh sentiu seu estômago revirar com a imagem tão vulnerável do amigo.

\- Não, não está. - O jornalista do Times retrucou aumentando a sua voz, ele não podia deixar Kreizler se torturar com seus sentimentos até que ele se destruísse por dentro - Por favor Laszlo, você pode falar comigo...

\- Eu estou _ótimo_ Jonh. - O alemão falou tendo a clara consciência de que era uma mentira, ele não estava ótimo, ele estava péssimo. Mas não sentia que era justo afogar o amigo com sua confusão emocional - Agora eu tenho muito trabalho à fazer. - Ele diz girando os calcanhares e seguindo até seu escritório, planejando se afundar no trabalho e tentar esquecer as emoções gritantes em seu peito.

\- Ei! Me espera... - Moore grita vendo o castanho fugir apressadamente para se esconder entre as paredes de pedra do Instituto.

Jonh segue o alienista pelo longo corredor central até que cheguem ao escritório do diretor, então em uma fração de segundos ele apenas vê as grandes portas francesas envidraçadas fecharem-se diante de seus olhos, tornando possível ver apenas a silhueta do homem dentro da sala. Sem hesitar ele segura as maçanetas douradas e as gira, assim adentrando o cômodo, um escritório elegante em tons frios, com uma grande estante repleta de livros ao fundo e em destaque no centro da sala havia uma escrivaninha de madeira escura com atrás desta uma confortável cadeira onde o alienista se encontrava sentado cabisbaixo, encarando o chão de pedra clara com uma feição desconcertante.

Moore caminha calmamente até a frente do castanho, este que não notou a presença na sua frente continuando a fitar o chão.

\- Laszlo... - Ele diz de modo suave, apoiando a mão gentilmente sobre os ombros contraídos do alemão

Kreizler apenas levanta a cabeça alguns centímetros para enxergar o rosto do jornalista, lançando um meio sorriso.

\- Confie em mim, você não precisa passar por isso sozinho! - Moore diz passando seus braços pelo alienista, abraçando o mesmo.

\- Jonh... - O castanho fala com a voz falha, ele sente o calor reconfortante do peito do jornalista atingir seu corpo, então não conseguindo mais segurar as lágrimas.

Ele sente o peso dos acontecimentos caírem sobre si, soltando soluços que não se lembrava de estar segurando, enquanto a mão de Jonh esfregava gentilmente suas costas na tentativa de deixá-lo confortável.

\- Está tudo bem. - O jornalista diz calmamente quando os soluços começaram a diminuir.

\- Não, Jonh eu.... - Kreizler tenta dizer, mas sua voz falha. As palavras presas em sua garganta só faziam doer mais sua consciência, ele precisava dizer o que estava pesando em seus pensamentos, mas talvez lhe faltassem forças para isso.

\- Laszlo, por favor me fala o que está te incomodando. - Moore pediu, apoiando-se sobre os joelhos para ficar na altura do rosto do alienista, assim encarando os olhos ocre marejados.

\- Eu... Não pude salvá-la. - O alemão confessa, sentindo o aperto de seu peito diminuir, permitindo relaxar um pouco os ombros.

Jonh encara o castanho confuso, de que mulher ele estaria falando, mas então tudo fez sentido, era Martha quem Laszlo se referia, ele foi o último a falar com a mulher e foi quem a acompanhou até sua execução. Ele não sabia sobre o que tinham conversado, mas sabia que o amigo tinha certeza de sua inocência.  
  
\- Oh, Laszlo... - Moore suspira, passando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto do alemão, limpando uma lágrima que escorria pela bochecha - Não foi sua culpa.

\- Ela confiou em mim e... - Ele diz tentando evitar que mais lágrimas caíssem - Eu a deixei morrer.

\- Não, você tentou mais do que tudo salvá-la, mas não foi sua culpa que ela morreu. - Jonh fala alto, a culpa era de Byrnes e sua turma de corruptos que assolavam a cidade. Não suportava pensar em Laszlo deprimido enquanto eles comemoravam seus atos terríveis - Nós todos sabemos os verdadeiros culpados.

O alienista acena com a cabeça levemente concordando com o amigo, mas ainda que a culpa sobre a morte de Martha deixasse de pesar um pouco sobre seus ombros, ele não tinha como fugir do peso de seu último pedido.

\- Ela sabia que ia morrer, então me fez um último pedido. - Ele disse recuperando seu tom calmo

\- Como assim? - Moore pergunta confuso. O que aquela pobre mulher poderia pedir ao alienista?

\- Martha me pediu para encontrar sua filha. - O alemão diz tentando evitar o olhar do jornalista - Ela acreditava que a bebê ainda estivesse viva.

Jonh dá um meio sorriso para o alemão, ele sabia que não conseguiria fazer com que Kreizler desistisse de procurar pela menina, mas ao menos conseguiria evitar que ele fosse longe demais.

\- Bem, se tem alguém que pode encontrar esse bebê, esse alguém é você. - O jornalista disse suavemente - E é claro, Sara também. - Ele brinca conseguindo arrancar um pequeno sorriso do alienista

\- Talvez eu peça a ajuda dela. - Laszlo diz pensativo, sem duvida a investigação evoluiria muito mais rápido com a participação da senhorita Howad.

\- Então as investigações serão ótimas, você é um ótimo alienista e Sara uma ótima detetive. - Moore fala sorrindo - Eu até ajudaria, mas sou apenas...

\- Um ótimo homem. - Laszlo interrompe a fala do jornalista, lhe devolvendo um olhar carinhoso

\- Obrigado, Laszlo. - Jonh diz sem conter o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto.

Antes de se separarem Jonh deposita um beijo de leve na bochecha do alienista, sorrindo ao perceber o rubor inesperado subir pelo pescoço do alienista com a ação. Assim aproveitando o que poderiam ser seus últimos momentos de paz antes que mais uma investigação iniciasse.


End file.
